The Unexpected
by Don't Forget Hope
Summary: She had it all planned, everyday of her life was a written chapter. That all changed when a pregnancy test turned out positive. For once in Pepper life, she is sitting in the passenger seat as life controls the wheel of her car. Tony/Pepper.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any of the characters in this story except for the ones I make up.

* * *

Saying Pepper Potts is a busy woman, would be an understatement. Not only is she the CEO of Stark Industries, she is the girlfriend of Tony Stark, and "mom" to all the avengers. While doing all of this she lived under three words calm, cool, and collective. However at this moment those words were out of Pepper mind.

"This can't be happening," she whispers, looking at the positive pregnancy tests that were all over the bathroom sink.

Sure, Pepper loved babies and it has always been a dream of her to get married and raise a big family. However, Pepper is a very conservative, by the book woman who likes to do things properly. In her view getting pregnant out of the blue wasn't the proper way. She would first need to get married, have a long conversation with her husband, and when the time was right they would get pregnant.

Unfortunately, Pepper didn't do any of that. After the new Avengers building was built, Tony decided to throw a huge party to celebrate. At the party Pepper had way more drinks then she intended too, and let's just says the rest of the night is probably the reason why she is in this current predicament.

For seven months Tony and Pepper have been in a relationship. Pepper could honestly say she hasn't been happier in her life. Sure Tony is still the same self-observed, stubborn, nonchalant man, but he does have a softer side that Pepper enjoys.

She loved Tony there was no doubt in her mine she did, but they never talked about having kids. Hell, Tony didn't even like kids! Whenever Tony and Pepper would go out to eat, Tony would pay the waiter money to get them a table away from kids.

All the negative thoughts clouded Pepper mine for the point she couldn't take it anymore, she just broke down tears clouding her vision.

"Pepper," A woman voice came behind the bathroom door.

"It open you can come in Natasha," Pepper responded trying not to sob

Natasha walked into the bathroom, scanning the whole scene in front of her.

"From your reaction I'm guessing it positive."

Pepper nodded sunking down to the bathroom floor. Natasha knelt down to Pepper putting a comforting hand on the sobbing woman shoulder.

Over the past couple of months Natasha and Pepper were becoming closer friends. After Loki attacked Earth, the Avengers surprisingly didn't drift apart. This is how the Stark's building became the Avengers home, including Pepper's. Living with each other Natasha and Pepper became close friends, being the only girls (except when Jane came over with Thor), and both of them not taking any of the guys bullshit.

"It going to be okay," Natasha said trying to comfort Pepper.

"But Tasha, Tony and I haven't even talked about getting married let alone having a child."

"I know, I know, but not everything you do in life you can be planned Pepper. Sometimes things just happen,"

"Life would be so much easier if I could,"

Natasha chuckled a little "I couldn't agree with your more, but you're not it a terrible situation Pepper...I mean it could be worse."

Pepper sighed, her tears finally stopped falling from her face, "Yes, I know it just...I'm worry how Tony going to react to all of this. I mean he made it no secret he doesn't like kids. You had to see him when we visited my nieces and nephew, gosh Tony complained the whole time while we were there. Like I know he always complains about every little thing, but he was going way overboard."

"You guys went to see Heather right?"

"Yeah," Pepper smiled happy Natasha remember her older sister name "We had a great time, it was good seeing her. It a sad situation that we are in at the moment, when we were younger we were joint to the hip, know we barley talk."

"You guys have a fight or something?" Natasha asked curiously. Pepper really didn't speak of her sister, she mentioned her a few times like when she visited her with Tony or when she gets a picture of her nieces and nephew.

"Not a fight, it just we don't agree on lots of things. For example Tony, let's just say she isn't going to be buying her kids any Iron Man t-shirts soon."

"She doesn't like him," Natasha said more like a statement than a question

"Yep, she doesn't think he is good enough for me. God, when she found out we were dating, she wasn't hearing any of it. Not the fact that I loved him, or he really isn't much of an ass. She just ignore it and believe with the magazine had to say about him. That right there is what got me so aggravated, just the fact she believe the press over her sister." Pepper stopped, looking a little disappointed, "Oh well, I wish I can have her okay on our relationship, but it not going to stop me. Well I think we both know it didn't" Pepper said rubbing her stomach

Natasha gave a small smile, "It your life Pepper, and you can do whatever you want. Nobody should tell you what to do with your life. I know Tony doesn't like kids, but he didn't like Steve at first. But after a while they started to grow on each other... in a way. It all progress, and he going to accept this baby for one specific reason...he loves you."

Pepper smiled up at the red-headed woman "Thank you, Natasha,"

"No problem Pepper,"

"Miss Potts, Master Starks is home," Jarvis voiced entered the bathroom

"Oh God, Natasha lock the bathroom door, I need to get rid of these pregnancy test." Pepper panicked

"Why, I mean you're going to tell him right?"

"Yes I'm going to tell him, but I don't want him to find out I'm pregnant by walking into the bathroom and seeing a billion pregnancy tests!"

Natasha nodded as she threw all the pregnancy test in a trash can, then putting toilet paper over them make sure they weren't visible, as Pepper tried to fix herself.

"Miss Potts, Master Starks is looking for you,"

"Tell him she in the bathroom with Natasha, helping her with some makeup tricks," Natasha told Jarvis without batting an eyelash

"Good excuse," Pepper muttered, as she unlocked the bathroom door grabbing her makeup bag

"I think you look good with some brown eye shadow," Pepper stated as she put some on Natasha

The bathroom door opened, showing Tony in a casual pair of jeans, wearing a Clash t-shirt, leaning against the wall.

"I knew the brown would look good on you," Pepper commented "Oh, hey Tony,"

"Hey sweet checks, you know it funny when I thought you said lets go for lunch I thought that meant you were going to be there,"

_Oh no, _Pepper thought putting the eye shadow on the bathroom counter looking at Tony with guilt all over her face.

"But I guess I'm old fashioned thinking dates meant going out together, I probably been getting that from capsicle,"

"Oh my God Tony I'm so sorry, I forgot to tell you I couldn't go, I was-"

"She was helping me with some female problems," Natasha cut in

Tony gave a disturb look, "Whoa, I didn't need to here that Natasha,"

Natasha rolled her eyes "You're so immature Tony,"

"Yeah, and then after Natasha asked if she needed help with some makeup. And that how were here in this current situation." Pepper finished with a reassuring smile

Tony looked skeptical, but let it go.

"Had a feeling it was some girly thing, but next time text me. I could have been doing something really important in the lab instead sitting at the restaurant waiting."

"Yes, sitting in the lab with Bruce for hours doing nothing really life changing is very important." Natasha chimed in

"You know Romanoff last time I check I didn't think you cared about my well being that much,"

Natasha rolled her eyes, "You know Natasha, and I think you need to go to the doctor, your eyes seem to be having a problem." Tony said

"Yeah it funny Stark, for some reason I only have this problem around you I can't help, but roll my eyes at every bogus thing you say." Natasha said in a very calming, but sharp voice, "Also do you mind, Pepper was helping me with some makeup."

Pepper sighed, surprisingly after all the time they spent together Natasha and Tony just couldn't get along. Every time the two had a conversation it ended up being, who can be a bigger smartass contest.

Before Tony could reply, Pepper cut in again "Tony look, let me finish my makeup session with Nat, then you and I can have dinner later, you know just the two of us." Pepper smiled a little devious

"Hm, the two of us," Tony smirked as he kissed Pepper

"Yes, know go," Pepper demanded as she broke apart from the kiss

"What the magic word?" Tony replied

"Okay, can you please go,"

"Please? Nope the magic word is more Tony Stark is amazing, which I think we can all agree with," Pepper and Natasha rolled their eyes, as Pepper playfully push Tony out of the bathroom, then shutting the door.

"It amazes me how you deal with him, let alone date him. Hell, I'm still in shock you slept with him."

Pepper chuckled a little "You know Tony isn't that bad, especially in bed,"

"That really good to know," Natasha sarcastically replied

Pepper smiled, but it ward off as she thought more about the pregnancy

"God, how am I going to tell him tonight?"

"Just sit down with him and tell him."

"You make it sound so simple,"

"It is, telling him is the easy part. Getting the courage to tell him is the hard part."

"That is very true, I guess I can make us a nice dinner then just tell him."

"If you want I can stand by and tackle him if he tries to get away, after you tell him." Natasha stated very seriously, which made Pepper laugh.

"No, that okay Natasha," Pepper responded putting eyeliner on Natasha green eyes

"You know Miss Romanoff I think one guy with a bow and arrow would really appreciate what I'm doing at the moment."

"Oh God, not this again Pepper. For the last time Clint and I are just partners nothing else."

"Sure," Pepper remarked with a smile

"It true,"

"Okay,"

"It is,"

"Whatever makes you happy Natasha."

Natasha sank back a little as Pepper added more makeup to her face, _it would be nice if I knew what made me happy_ Natasha thought.

"Hey Jarvis,"

"Yes Mister Stark," the A.I. replied

"What were Pepper and Natasha doing this whole afternoon?"

Female problems? No, Tony was buying none of that bullshit, Pepper would always show up on a date, and if she needed to cancel she would tell Tony in a heartbeat

"Miss Potts and Miss Romanoff went out at about 11ock and returned at 11:46,"

"Do you know where they went?"

"No sir, but they did come home with a big bag from Walgreens."

"Thanks J,"

Tony sat on his coach puzzled, _what the hell is in that bag?_

* * *

Okay, so I reposted this story improving the grammar and adding a couple of things trying to add more juice to the storyline. I finally got a spellchecker so hopefully my grammar isn't as dreadful as before. I tried really hard to keep everybody in character, but it actually a little harder than I thought it was going to be. So I'm done blabbing, hopefully you liked this chapter and it way more easy to read.


End file.
